Time Travelling to Olympus : Reading House of Hades
by aryan.sarvate
Summary: Percy Jackson, Heir of Chaos, has a new task in hand. He needs to travel back in time, warn his past self about Tartarus, and return before a temporal apocalypse takes place. Meanwhile, Artemis has revealed her crush to Percy, but wiped his memories after a kiss. My First Fanfic, Gods read the book HoH. First 3 chapters don't have reading.
1. An Olympus Party And Kidnapping?

**Hello, guys. This is my first fan fiction, so please don't expect a lot from me. Those people who would happily ask me to delete my work, well, try writing something yourself and then be asked to delete it. BTW, I do not own PJO or Heroes of Olympus, if I did; I would not be eating small Oreo biscuits beside a 12 year old computer placed in my room.**

Apollo : Hey ! Oreo biscuits are good !

**Hermes : Yes, really good for both travellers as well as thieves. I remember a time when we looted a whole store of Oreos and Blueberry Candy Canes. It was like being on Olympus . . .**

Hera : You live on Olympus, you idiot !

**Everybody : Shut up Hera ! **

**( Hera frowns and sits in a corner )**

**Travis : Even we were about to do so, dad, but Percy became a spoilsport and forbade us from emptying a candy store . . .**

**Conner : That too, when time had been paused and everyone was asleep during the Titan War.**

**Demeter : Candy is good, but you should eat more cereal.**

**At Olympus. It was August 1, 2014, feast of Spes, sacred to Juno. All the gods were celebrating their victory against Gaea, and despite Juno requesting, had stayed in their Greek forms. The happiest of them due to this was, of course, Athena. **

Apollo, as usual, was flirting with a few tree dryads. Poseidon was arguing with Zeus, Artemis was talking with Thalia about those who could be taken in as potential Hunters. Travis and Conner were trying to steal from, ironically, their father, who was pick-pocketing Dionysus's wallet from Chris's backpack.

Demeter was telling Dionysus how good cereal tastes when mixed with raisin and grapes. Hecate was trying to cure Gale's intestinal problems. Ms O'Leary was playing with Hecuba, Queen of Troy. Cyclops was talking to Ella. Ares and Coach Hedge were arguing as to who was better, Chuck Norris or Bruce Lee.

Lord Hades was raising dead heroes, calling them from Elysium. All Argonauts had been called, including the Boreads. Khione was being reprimanded, along with many others who had sided with Gaea.

Perseus was talking with Percy ( Jackson ), Annabeth was showing her plans of redesigning to her mother, Zephyros was telling Nico how to come out, and Jason was exchanging notes about his journey with Jason (Grace). Argus was taking a tour of Argo 2 with Leo and Hephaestus. Hazel and Frank were having a walk, Octavian was being shouted at by Reyna. Rachel, the first pure mortal on Olympus, was asking Calypso about Ogygia and sharing thoughts about the modern world. Grover was eating enchiladas and golden Drachmas. Iris was making giant rainbows. Dakota and Gwen were drinking cool aid, and flirting together. Katie (Gardner) was growing plants and Hestia was scolding Hera for sulking.

Minor gods were dancing, eating, etc or watching Hephaestus prime along with Argonauts. Nyx was praising Percy and Annabeth to Hemera and Aether. Heracles was being beaten to a pulp by Perseus, the original Jason, Percy and Jason who were bored with no enemies to kill. Aphrodite was giving a makeover to the Demigods and Gods who asked for it. Hylla and Bellona was listening to Ares and Coach Hedge's fight, being the only pure roman goddess invited. Echo, also invited, was teaching Narcissus how to dance.

Just then, Zeus stopped shouting. He ordered everybody to listen, and said : " Today, I propose a toast to those demigods who . . . ( A slice of toast made of whole cereal and a glass of pure wine appeared in the hands of each person present ) . . . Destroyed Dirt Fa . . . I mean Gaea and their allies. As a reward, ( Leo suddenly appeared, along with Hazel and Frank ) I grant each of you immortality as a god ! Also, you can ask for one more wish. This boy here ( pointing to Leo ) has asked for Calypso's freedom, allowing her to leave and return to Ogygia whenever she wants. Also, no other hero except the one she wants can enter there. What will be yours ? "

Zeus started announcing names of heroes to come forward. " Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, is now God of Hurricanes and God of Power, Along with domains of Loyalty, Mercy ( " It was long overdue . . . " ) and Heroes ! (Applauses so gigantic followed that mortals below could hear it. Sally, who was given the privilege of Hephaestus TV cried watching this) ! Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena is now Goddess of Celestial Knowledge and Redesigning, as well as Patron of Architects ! Jason Grace, Son of . . . Me ( ? ) is now Roman God of Flight and Tornadoes ! Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus is now God of Mechanics . . . Frank Zhang, son of Are . . . sorry, Mars (all gods except for Apollo and Aphrodite stifled a headache) is now Roman God of Shape shifting ( " Seriously Father ? Is your imagination that bad ? ") and War Tactics ! Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto (Bigger Headache) is now Roman and Amazonian Goddess of Precious Stones (Hylla clapped the loudest) ! Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite is now Goddess of Charming ( " If you are to be a goddess, you will need better clothes, dear. " ) ! As Thalia Grace, my daughter, has no intention of leaving Hunters of Artemis, I proclaim her forever immortal, and a Goddess of Ageless Life. To Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, I grant the title God of Shadows. To Rachel, mortal Oracle of Delphi, I make, the first time ever to a pure mortal, Goddess of Great Prophecies! "

Just then, a nice little bang hit the floor. In the place where 7 demigods should have been, stood a letter . . .


	2. Ten Seconds For A War With Time

**I was not quite expecting a review on the first day, though thanks Hunter10600. If you are talking about Percabeth, Caleo, Jasper, Frazel, etc. I whole heartedly ship Percabeth and Caleo, as well as Tratie, though I haven't got much to comment on Jasper or Frazel, being Neutral here.**

**And yes, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Calypso would have got free after The Last Olympian.**

Annabeth : Hey ! Do you even realise what that means ? She would have come for Percy, as she had not met Leo at that time.

**Percy : Do you really think I'm that unfaithful ? I have never felt more hurt in my life.**

**Leo : Says the boy who has experienced a hit from the sickle of Kronos, the poison glade of Akhlys and at least a 1000 curses. By the way, where are we ?**

**Narcissus : We, I love me, don't I ?**

**Echo : No, you don't, you fool. Do you want Nemesis to curse you, AGAIN ?**

**Everybody : You fool ! You don't have the right of independent speech !**

**Echo : Oops ! (Gulps) Independent Speech . . . (saying this regretfully)**

" I didn't do something ! I swear I didn't " said both Apollo and Hermes.

" But we didn't accuse you . . . YET " said Hera in a really menacing tone !

" There is a note too ! " said Hestia, hopping from her hearth and picking it up.

Suddenly, her eyes started blazing, looking were determined. " Pick up your weapons, pineapple missiles and blue hairbrushes. We are launching a war on the Fates and Chronos. " ( Apollo and Hermes sang : Na Na Da-Da, Na Na. Na Na, Na Da )

" Kronos ? ( Gulp ) He is back ? Gods, ready your weapons. Rachel, as you have been made a goddess, your Blue Hair Brush shall become stronger. Calypso . . . ( ? ) " " Even if it's my father I'm supposed to fight, I don't care, Zeus. In the past few weeks, I've learned how little family means. ( *Cough * *Cough * by Hera ) Especially a family that hardly even cared whether I was alive or not. " " Umm . . .You are immortal, are you not ? " "That is not what I meant ! "

" Stop wasting time arguing. As we are to fight the Fates, we will need to do our best. Madame Nyx, ( Nyx had personally requested to come, and not even the whole of Olympus had the courage to refuse. Aether had materialized from the air of Mt. Olympus, taking Hemera along, as both were invited. ) could you do the courtesy of handling you children, being the strongest of our lot ? Bellona, take the demigod army. Hylla, take the Amazonians. Athena, devise plans of Attacking ( " I have formed 94 base plans and 18904 backup ones " ). Ares, you shall curse the weapons ( " Kill the enemies ! " ). Apollo, get a lock on them while riding your chariot ( " I will search for a gathering of unusual monsters ). Hermes, ask nearby travellers for info ( I am on it ). Poseidon, ask the water spirits if they have sensed any high power pinpointed on an island. If you find any backups, feel free to sink the ships and kill those people ( Sure, sister ). Zeus, do the same with Venti, and DON'T waste time flirting with them. Demeter, the tree Dryads are your job. Dionysus, as soon as we find them, you shall force the minions of Chronos to go insane. Grover and Hedge, alert the satyrs. Aphrodite, charm speak all of them to let us destroy them. " Planned Hestia.

" I have a small question though. Kronos was completely annihilated in the previous war, wasn't he ? He couldn't even possess a small life form like an ant after that. Plus, after the seven defeated Gaea, which titan lord, who couldn't even defeat Percy when he was a mortal, will be able to restrain all the seven? " Athena questioned the rest.

Just as Hestia was about to answer, a golden form appeared. When the light faded, an old man with a long beard and 3 heads, one of a boar, one of a human like being, and another of a lion appeared. " Not Kronos, child. I, Chronos, as in Time, the primordial. And Hestia, did you bother to read the whole note ? "

Sheepishly, Hestia shook her head. " I became so agitated seeing the part : ' We have taken the seven and might require taking some more . . . ' that I only read the name of the sender of the note and closed it, not allowing it to reveal it's whole message.

" Not that big a problem. I have often been confused with that certain Titan since centuries. By the Way . . . " " It's BTW " Apollo remarked. " . . . Athena, could you do the honour of reading the whole message ? " Chronos requested.

" As you wish, Lord Chronos.

_Dear Olympians, Gods, and mother._

We have taken the seven and might require taking some more demigods for the purpose of reading about Perseus and Annabeth's fall into Tartarus to brace their past selves of what they might encounter later on. _Through Chronos' s permission, we have sent them back in time._

Though their past selves as well as your's shall forget the specific events till they have passed, but be vary of certain things and gain premonitions of the correct steps in fatal positions.

Thank You.  
The Fates. 

And it's over. " claimed Athena.

" As the Fates explained, we have required to take the seven. They will soon be back, in about ten seconds or so. "

Just as he disappeared, Hazel stumbled back. " Well. That was pretty quick. "


	3. Summoning Chaos

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, neither do I own the Heroes of Olympus, as I have said before. To inform you in advance, I have splashed in Pertemis - One Sided ( via Artemis ) so please do not kill me. And no, the seven have not returned from reading the book, but instead are simply here to ask for wishes.**

**Aphrodite : Aha ! So it is true ! Artemis, you know what that means, don't you ?**

**Artemis : You now have new things to blackmail me with, as I won't stoop so low as to revealing your crush on . . .**

**Aphrodite ( Placing a hand on Artemis' mouth ) : Yes, Yes . . . now,**

**shush . . . ( Trying charm speaking )**

* * *

**On Olympus  
**  
**Apollo's 2nd Person**

Apollo was very good at timing and perfecting temporal calculation of various things. These included the time it took for an arrow to hit a target when shot from different elevations, and predicting where it would be when the arrow reached line of contact. He was, after all, the god of predictions. But this time, he was neither able to predict the next move of the Fates, nor was he able to believe ten seconds had passed. Thus, the first thing coming from his mouth turned out to be " Well. That was quick. " when the demigod . . . god named Hazel appeared, along with tons of diamonds, before he could stop himself from displaying his surprise. He didn't know why, but he got a suddenly intense wish of looking at his sister.

Artemis, who was an expert in hiding her emotions, seemed very distressed currently. Apollo briefly wondered why. Just after Hazel seemed to regain her balance, another figure made of pure light appeared that converted into Annabeth. On Artemis' face was an expression of intense loathing, which Apollo had never imagined would appear on his sister's face in regard to another female. She quickly seemed to wipe it out, probably noticing that Apollo had seen her, which again changed to immense worry. Just then, another spectacle took place. A ball of white hot flames burst open, and a bit scrawny boy appeared with curly hair and smoked clothes. To lighten Artemis' mood, Apollo commented " Now that is an entry . . . Father, you should learn something from him. "

Though she still looked a bit worried and kept trying to convince herself about something happening, this lightened her mood a bit. Though all gods were bit worried, none of them were displaying the fear as profoundly as Artemis. Exactly when Apollo turned to look at the other gods, a big wave of water swept over and splashed near the hearth of Hestia, converting into a spluttering Percy, to whom Annabeth rushed over upon, asking if he was fine, while Hestia dried him. " Thank you Lady Hestia. " he said, before falling, seeming highly tired and muttering about a pack of time-trapped quantum snakes. Weirdly, Artemis seemed to have a jealous as well as a relieved expression in her eyes. Despite Apollo's childishness, he was indeed the 2nd smartest god, with only Athena being wiser. Thus, it was no big deal for him to figure out what was going on in his sister's brain, or heart.

**Artemis' 2nd Person**

When Percy had still not appeared despite his dear little mortal girl friend appearing, she had become really agitated. She admitted that she was a bit jealous of Annabeth, but she couldn't even do anything about it. After all, she was the goddess of Maidenhood ( along with child birth, animals. the hunt, the moon deity and a few more things ) and patron of maidens, restricting her from having such emotions, and despite Perseus being the first person to have existed after Orion who made her feel in such a way, she was forced to control herself, attempting to convince her mind that he was just a distraction. Plus, he would never betray or cheat Annabeth, making all her attempts to gain him futile.

Yet, she couldn't hold her relief when Percy appeared, and restrained her wish to rush to him and hug him tightly. He seemed tired and worn out, like he had just fought a war against a thousand monsters or so. She took a glance at him, her sharp eyes noticing the marks of poison that made his now-golden blood gain traces of purple and fang wounds, being healed one by one only due to immortality and being in contact with water. His shirt was torn by what seemed to be slashes, and some part of his hands being scorched by burns. One word formed up in her mind. Basilisks, she whispered. That was what had attacked him. Now, where would you find so many basilisks except on the head of a certain giant that was stored in a loop of time formed as a cage by the gods ? " Di Immortals " she cursed. So that was what had taken place.

It was a wonder he had managed to come across. She informed Apollo telepathically of what had happened, and asked him to check if Perseus still had any poison left in his system. He educated her that Percy had, by himself, extracted all the poison, using the benefit of it containing water. He also told her one more thing. The job for which they had gone back in time was not completed. She noticed Calypso giving Leo fireproof clothes and Hazel causing everyone's swords ( and her, Apollo's and Thalia's arrows along with the latter's chains ) to shake with anxiety.

Next, appeared an elephant, which became a dragon, morphing in to . . . a prairie dog ( ? ) that in the end became Frank. He looked around, hugged Hazel, causing the swords to stop shaking, and started a murmured conversation with Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, and Calypso, Apollo and Hermes attempting at eavesdropping the trio and Calypso while Apollo healed Percy, or at least pretended to.

Suddenly, two people materialized, filling the room with a smell of ozone and blueberry muffins, pizza and pineapples.

One of them had his hands sparkling with electricity, and the other had a . . . cornucopia ( ? ) and a dagger in each hand. A sword hung on her side. Jason and Piper. They rushed to Percy, Piper attempting to charm speak him awake, Jason trying to use his hands as electricity pads for Cardiovascular Pulmonary Resuscitation, or CPR, the mortals' method. Thalia and Aphrodite followed suit, Thalia giving a CPR, and Aphrodite charm speaking him awake. Though personally, Artemis suspected that Aphrodite was also sending different messages telepathically.

Artemis felt instantly jealous, but remembered that Percy was, by developing this ability, immune to charm speak. She smirked, but mentally slapped herself. She was the strictest of maiden goddesses. Ok, 2nd strictest. Still, Hestia let males near her. Hestia did not turn them into hares and hunt them, where as she did, but ironically, she, Artemis, had fallen for the two males ( not counting her kid brother ) allowed near her. Only later had she understood how beneficial Orion's death was, and how stupid and foolish her decision to place him in the sky along the stars. She had placed a pit scorpion at the same location for a similar reason.

But returning to the main point, how could she even dare to think such thoughts! Just then Apollo called her.  
**  
Percy 2nd Person**

The last thing Percy remembered before quite unwillingly going off to a weird destination that had purple walls, swirling again and again from here to there was Zeus raising his Master Bolt, Poseidon his Trident, Dionysus his Thyrsus, Ares his double edged sword, Hera raising a . . . garland ( ? ), Athena raising a staff with the head of an owl, Aphrodite raising a turtle dove, Hermes his Caduceus, Demeter what suspiciously looked like a Grain Stand, Apollo and Artemis both raising their respective bows, Hestia holding a bowl and Hades raising his Helm of Darkness. All of them, except for Apollo and Artemis, the twins of Leto, shot light from the object they were holding onto the seven. When Percy's name was taken, he saw a rainbow hitting him, and felt two arrows, one on his head and the other on his heart, that his body absorbed.

He felt extremely tired first, then very rejuvenated, as he was pronounced " God of Hurricanes and Sea God of Power, while he heard an applause so large he needed to steady himself, many hoots, a look of admiration on his father's and Hestia's face, with even Dionysus clapping, while Apollo and Hermes were jumping up and down, and Ares had a hungry look on his face, as if pleased with the idea that no matter how many times he may kill Percy, Percy would still be alive for more. Even Zeus and Hera, his least favourite goddess was having a look of pride. The thing that surprised him the most was when he got a very rare smile from Artemis, resulting in him believing that the light was playing tricks on his eyes.

And then, he was gone. Gone so fast, that a copy was still left of him, lasting for quite some time till all the seven had been proclaimed gods, along with Nico and Rachel, Reyna being the only one left out.

When his vision cleared, he was standing in a seemingly small place with the room seeming spherical. The walls were going round and round in such a way that it felt hypnotising. Along with him, the other six from the prophecy were also there. They started discussing what had happened to them, and it seemed that everyone had encountered similar fates. Annabeth started off her Athena based lecture as to how the could probably escape and what she thought of this place, if it was a cage. She suggested Percy to shoot a blast of hardened water, which kept going on and on, shredding Annabeth's theory to pieces, causing her to wail in sorrow. Percy was about to send another shot of hardened water in the form and shape of a small discus, simply to see how long this path goes for when a form shimmered from the surroundings, and converted into an old man with a very long beard that would have put even Ourae to shame. His head kept changing form between a Boar, Lion and a human, but Percy did not find this odd, as all the primordials they had met had weird faces. For instance, Tartarus had a vacuum cleaner, Gaea had a sand pile, and Nyx had darkness woven in it. Judging from this man's aura or power release, he had the same amount of, or maybe more power than Tartarus, and thus he had to be a primordial. If he wanted, the seven would have already been dead, but the man chose not to attack. Instead, he introduced himself, after telling the rest that he already knew them.

He walked around them, and made a certain gesture by his hand.

Percy experienced a certain feeling that he had only felt while fighting a certain enemy. But that was not possible. He was dead, was he not ?

" Actually child, I am not the titan lord, but the Protogenoi of Time. You could call me by many names, including Father Time, but my real name is Chronos, the one spelled as ' C . . . H . . . R . . . O . . . N . . . O . . . S ' and the reason I am here is because the gods of the past, as well as your younger selves, deserve to know about the hardships of Tartarus, Calypso in your case, Leo, Khione and the dragon Festus for Piper, the Mist for Hazel, Necromancy and Venice for Frank, and usage and handling of the South Wind's spirits for Jason. But before I send you back in time, I need to inform you that despite you reading about all this, you shall forget these memories till you are in a fatal situation, when you will be assisted by small hints as to what to do, what to say, etc. And yes, quickly ask for your wishes to the gods. Percy, make them swear by Chaos. "

Saying this, the man disappeared, along with Hazel, then Annabeth, and Leo. Suddenly, Percy felt a strong tug in his gut, pulling him off to a random place, while travelling at an amazing speed. Immediately, a blast followed. In front of him, lay about a thousand basilisks, Drakons, and god knows what else, obstructing his path. As he rushed through, he swiped, slashed, and blasted at them, till one managed to somehow bite him, motivating others to do the same. He felt a scorching flame hitting him, and a certain thing slashing him. Though he managed to shrug all of them of, and throw away the poison, manipulating it like he had done with Akhlys, a searing pain hit him, and before he new, he was a wave of water and on Olympus, falling near Hestia's Hearth and collapsing.

The next thing he new, Artemis was shooting silver fire at him, Apollo shooting the same in golden, Aphrodite and Piper attempting to charm speak him awake, which was stupid as he was immune to it, the former giving weird, adult rated messages in his mind, and Thalia and Jason shocking him with lightning. He woke awake to a look of relief at the other's faces. Seemingly, Frank had already explained what had happened to the gods.

" Very well then. I swear on the river Sty . . . " started Zeus.

" Actually, I would prefer you swearing by Chaos, if you may. " interrupted Percy, and spoke :

" Se kálesa , megáli̱ archégoni̱ , di̱miourgós to̱n pánto̱n , ti̱n archí̱ kai to télos . Sas kaló̱ , Chaos , o Kýrios to̱n Kyrío̱n , to pró̱to apó ó, ti í̱tan poté. Apánti̱si̱ klí̱si̱ mou , Kýrié mou. **(A/N : I used Google translator, so please do not kill me)** "****

oblivious to the stares and looks of horror he was getting. A figure suddenly appeared, filling the room with high power. It was a young teenage boy, wearing silver and platinum clothes with black outlines.

" Who are you, sir " asked an afraid Zeus.

" Oh. But I am Chaos, of course. The first primordial, Lord of Lords, the greatest Protogenoi to be born. And this, is my call. "


	4. Hazel I

**Hello, readers. Sorry for the delay between my previous work and the one before it. I was not able to post it before yesterday, as the Internet was down and I was unable to get the word file on to the document manager. On this file, I shall again splash a one sided crush of an Olympian in the format of Per . . .**

**Artemis : ( Whooping with joy ) It is one sided ! Aphrodite, you crush is going to be revealed.**

**Aphrodite : You had to scream it out so loudly ? **

**I : And I thought Artemis wasn't so much into foolish gossip. Aphrodite I knew, but the patron of Maidens and goddess of Maidenhood ? **

**Artemis : ( Forcing me to be silent by a weird trick ) You have a bigger crush on him than the one you had on even Adonis !**

**Persephone : And still you want him to be with you for half the year. What a shameless woman you are, Aphrodite.**

**Aphrodite : Even you were cheating your husband with Adonis. And you get to see him all times of the year. I can't ever come to the Underworld to see him in the monsoon, mid-summer, autumn and winter, but you, during spring, fall and summer can visit him whenever you want. Why, that is the main reason of why you appear during spring, when it is my turn to take him, making Demeter so happy she beautifies the surroundings. By the way, in case you forgot, I do not roam around with Adonis any more, he being in Elysium during the time for which he needs to come onto Earth. So, you get all the time with him.**

**I : Thanks, Hermes for removing this thing. These females are going to continue to bicker, so I will return to what I was about to say. So, then. In this chapter, I shall splash a one sided crush as Perodite. Readers who are Percabeth lovers, you guys have no need to worry as Percy is very loyal to Annabeth here and vice versa. A certain guest who gave a review implying I stole something, could you please bother to explain and prove the fact ? And of course, I do not own PJO. These guys are finally going to start reading the House of Hades from now on. **

**Aphrodite 2****nd**** Person**

The first thoughts coming to the goddess of love and seduction were that, " This boy, Perseus Jackson, was surely one of a kind ! Summoning Chaos himself ! " The only unfortunate thing was, he had not reacted the way Aphrodite had expected him to, when she had telepathically charm spoken in to his mind. " But that makes him even rarer, does it not, being able and mentally strong enough to resist Aphrodite's charm speak. Still, she did have other tricks up her sleeve-less godly gown.

Being the daughter of Ouranus, the all powerful Primordial, she was way stronger than she looked. And despite she being born even after Zeus, after the evolution stages had turned the generation coming from a few of the titans, especially those who were descendants of Kronos and Rhea into gods, she was, too, a primordial.

She too, like all other Primordials to exist, had a certain, very rare, not to forget extremely influential and powerful special ability. that only a few of her children, may they be god or demigod, had gained. This ability, known to a very chosen few, possessed by only one and her children, was an advance technique of the ability Charm Speak. It was termed by the name, Queen's Command.

Till today, among all her children, including the immortal ones, only two of her daughters had gained. Out of them, Piper McLean had used this only once, where as her favourite, now deceased, daughter Silena had never used this, despite knowing how to.

Luckily, the highly stupid and so very ignorant gods of Olympus, especially 'Lord' Zeus, who was probably lecturing the others right now, never managed to notice that Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite and with no possible experience or knowledge about mechanics managed to permanently awaken a Celestial Bronze figure head of a previously flying Dragon automaton that could breathe fire, scan the areas for various materials such as : Tar, Lime, etc. also, it talked in a weird squeaking sound that was shut down connected to an Archimedes sphere simply by commanding it to awaken. Wait. How did she learn all this ? The most likely thing would be that because she was a goddess, she knew about it. Then, a nagging suspicion hit her. What if . . . ?

" Yo Aphro ! Are you all right ? You seem deep in thought. Not like you always are. You don't even seem to have noticed what has happened till now. Found someone to think about ? "Apollo questioned into her mind.

" Nothing. Just busy in my own thoughts . . . I expected a boring lecture on Zeus' part and so drifted off. Did anyone say anything interesting ? "

" No, not much. All that happened is Lord Chaos proved who he was by some very cool eye trick. Then, he explained why a swear or promise on his name simply can't be broken, unlike the one on River Styx, which when broken has bad consequences. Then father asked for some time to think. Meanwhile, Lord Chaos has decided that Cereal is indeed a delicious food, and is asking Demeter for more while Wine Boy supplies raisins and Aunt Hestia is giving walnuts, honey and some thing that suspiciously looks like rose petals dipped in sugar syrup. Katie, daughter of Demeter, and Travis, son of Hermes, are happily smooching in the back. That is your domain, and thus, Demeter is not going to do anything about it. Nyx, Hemera and Aether are talking with Lord Chaos telepathically, asking if Percy is his herald or so. Don't ask me how I know this, cause I am not going to tell. Except for us, all Olympians are having a telepathic talk about what to say. They won't dare refuse Percy, of course, not when he turned out worthy of summoning Lord Chaos."

" Thanks, Apollo. "

" You are welcome, Aphro. "

Aphrodite started looking around. She was pleased to find a new couple : Tratie ! Zeus was still thinking, so she decided to continue her previous line of thought. The Queen's Command could also, as she remembered, warp reality and summon things into existence. For instance, if she said, aloud or in her mind itself, May there be Blueberry Muffins ( it was the first thing on her mind ), a basket full of the same would appear the second she finished speaking. Luckily, Aphrodite had never needed to use it, as she had similar summoning powers due to being an Olympian.

Also, she could convince people to do things which they could never resist. Though she had never tried it on anyone before, her charm speak being sufficient, she longed to use it on Hephaestus and convince him to forgive her for her affairs, or use it to desert Ares. Still, there was one person she would never use it on. She loved Percy so much, she couldn't bear a falsification of feelings from his side, caused due to her magic. She also knew how much he adored Annabeth, and thus, even when Hera wiped off his memory, Aphrodite made certain Percy remembered Annabeth. They, after all, were soul mates . . . Together, Forever.

Hades knows what would have happened had Zeus with his tons of paranoia found out about her magic, though. Speaking of Zeus, he seemed to have acquired a perfect decision, seeming very smug and proud.

**Zeus P.O.V**

I, Lord Zeus, King of Olympus, Master of the Skies, God of Lightning and Thunder, the 1st bane of Kronos, 1st conqueror of Typhon ( The 2nd time I needed Poseidon's help, or we would have lost, but don't tell him that, he is proud enough as it is. ) and Semi - God of Drama PLUS Theatrics found a solution ( though there was actually no existing problem ), and not my bore of a know - it – all daughter or my useless brothers, including Salt Shaker ( as I preferred to call Poseidon ) and Corpse Breath ( My Underworld Dog of a brother. To be truthful, I got this idea from what Thalia calls that son of Hades, Nico di Angelo . . . I am already regretting the idea of killing Maria. Wait. From where did I get the info of what my daughter calls her cousin, as I have never heard her referring to my nephew by this name. Unless and until being around my little daughter influenced my mind to know everything . . . no, it must be my godly powers . . . ) So, I was saying : I figured out the solution ! Dionysus was jealous, and I expect Heracles shall be too, but that is not the problem. I was about to give a makeshift cough to demand attention, when I remembered Lord Aether, a very good looking primordial wearing a pure white cloak and white airy, ( pun intended ), wings, Lady Hemera, in her magnificent silk gown that shown like the Day, ( pun intended ), with similar wings, Lady Nyx, in her specialised Black gown that absorbed light as if it was the counterpart of the same, ( again, pun intended ), and Lord Chaos, in his teenage form, wearing a black cloak with silver linings were also present. Suddenly, a thought struck me. Did Hermes put something in my drink ? Though it was not he who brought me that cocktail. Must be one of Dionysus' mixtures, formulated with Hecate's misty, ( I am tired of this, but again, pun intended ) formulas . . . " He Hi Hi " I giggled, in a form worthy of Aphrodite's girlishness.

" Misty Hecate . . . Eureka ! It works ! " laughed someone, who I suspect to be Hermes, he was probably reading my brain. Then, I noticed everyone looking at me, so I decided to begin. " We, the 12 Olympians, Hestia and Hades, agree to your demands, and we shall swear on Lord Chaos as you have asked. Also, we request you, Perseus Jackson, to join us as an Olympian, as , to be truthful, you are way too strong not to be on the council.

I let the request – I was too afraid to order a person worthy of summoning Chaos, hang there.

" I would be pleased to, AFTER you agree to my wishes. So, are you swearing on Lady Chaos or not ? " Percy smoothly cross questioned.

" Lady Chaos ? " questioned Demeter, now sitting on a flower bed instead of her throne, which I suspect Persephone had just created. She invited the other goddesses and Lord . . . sorry, Lady Chaos, who had converted into a teenage girl with gray hair and a beauty beyond Aphrodite, who complained to Hera about how everyone bowed around when she was in her male form, but no one even noticed her while she remained in a female format. All the while, Artemis simply smirked, saying : " A female created the universe. Need any more proof, my dear little brother, for the fact that our gender is the better one ? ", she said, before adding more quietly, " except for some - one male ", which I presume only Apollo, Aphrodite and I heard, looking at the odd expression on Apollo's face, a mixture of knowing and fun, as well as the squeal of Aphrodite, and that oddly calculating look in her eyes that depicted pleasure, lust for god knows what, and jealousy.

I was shocked by my conclusion, for a person Aphrodite likes winning over the heart of my daughter was a onetime happening. Still, Artemis was a man hater, so it is unlikely that my conclusion is correct. I agreed, and so did the other Olympians, so I did too, saying : " I, Zeus, youngest son of Kronos and Rhea, King of Gods, owner and God of Lightning, Thunder and the Skies, Consort of Hera, swear by Chaos to do as asked for by Percy Jackson and the remaining Seven subtracting Leo Valdez, who has had his wish, whatever may it be, as long as it is in my power to perform. Also, to finish my last award to Reyna Avila Romire – Allonare ( It is Ramirez – Arellano, the said person muttered ), Daughter of Bellona, is proclaimed Roman goddess of Leadership ! ( Bellona clapped loudly, and ran off to hug her daughter, something Roman gods normally never did.

" Percy Jackson, ask for your wish please. " I spoke, in a mighty voice.

" I wish for Lord Hades and Lady Hestia to have Olympian thrones. Their temples should also be built. "

When Percy said this, the looks on my siblings' faces were priceless. Hestia hugged her champion, while Hades had a look of admiration on his face. He too went and thanked Percy, shaking his hand. All the Olympians nodded, and we clapped our hands, Hades included, and a pitch black throne embedded with white pearls and diamonds, along with skulls bordering the other parts appeared. When we went to repeat the process, Hestia sopped us and said, " My hearth can become a throne whenever I want. It has this power in it. " I, along with all others present, except for Percy, gasped. He and my sister laughed at our faces, while Artemis whispered : " Why is it so that Auntie always seems to be able to manage to do everything that we hardly ever think possible ? " " It is not fair ! " Demeter whined. Hestia somehow heard this, and blushed so tremendously it looked like Aphrodite had applied make – up on to her.

Artemis questioned Percy : " Can your backpack do this ? " to which Percy winked before replying " Actually, this bag is a gift from mother Hera ( she had adopted Percy, I reminded myself ). Thus, it can store anything, and give out everything, including food that is not homemade; in case I wish to try something new for a change rather than summoning through Lady Hestia, clothes and daggers, as well as other melee weapons, though I am sure it cannot convert into a throne. Yet, it is very awesome magic, this being it's only drawback. Why, I can summon endless money of any currency, including Athenian, Denarius and Drachmas from a nice hidden section. Plus, Hermes, don't get any thoughts, as it only works on me. You shall be thrown out in case you try to steal anything. "

It was Artemis' and Hermes turn to blush, the latter having been opening the chain of the bag, while Hera looked pleased, complimenting Percy on his telepathic improvements.

Next, Jason asked for permission on behalf of the Seven, Nico, Rachel and Reyna to order us all to shut up without consequence. I wondered about it, but I permitted the action. Frank asked for himself to be free of his curse, and his girlfriend Hazel did the same. Annabeth asked for being able to talk to and transform into owls, with was granted. Piper requested that all of them shall have happy love-lives, and that the gods won't interfere in them. Reyna asked for the camps to be merged, along with the Amazons, so that they couldn't be destroyed by some divide and conquer, which surprisingly, the auger Octavian, Rachel Dare's boyfriend did not oppose. Instead, he was shaking his head on it.

Nico asked for permanent immortality of Percy's Blackjack and Mrs. O' Leary, as well as Tyson and Ella, with Blackjack and Mrs. O' Leary being able to breathe underwater, and the Pegasus being able to Vapour Travel. I looked at Poseidon, who nodded and blessed the two, summoned by Nico di Angelo. The hellhound licked everyone, even Lady Chaos, who did not mind and started playing with her.

Percy was having a chat with Blackjack, and the only way I understood this was because Percy kept clapping his hands, making sugar cubes appear.

Now, only Rachel was left. And from looking at her expression, I was sure that what she shall ask will turn out big, really big. I soon learned this was an understatement. Though I was surely expecting something great from this clear sighted mortal who defied the curse of Hades, located her way through the Labyrinth, and managed to convince even the Fates to allow her to have an immortal boyfriend, who had, despite being a thorn in the eye for quite some time, tremendously assisted in the war along with the other campers, I never would have imagined even Perseus Jackson having the nerve to say this. " I wish for all the Olympians, including Hera, excluding you, the Seven, Nico, Reyna and I, to gain one turn as the rulers of Olympus for one whole day. " Just as I was about to open my mouth to protest, she finished, unnervingly and in a calm manner, a smirk on her face ." In case you wish to protest, Lord Zeus, may I remind you that you swore on Lady Chaos, that you shall do whatever is in your or the other Olympians' power, and this surely is. "

I slumped back in my seat, feeling highly defeated. All the other Olympians were bounding with pleasure, but I dreaded Demeter' s rule the most. I weakly said, " I accept. " Resulting in massive cheers from those all around.

A large flash hit the room, and when the light subsided, Lord Chronos' face . . . or faces, which will be more appropriate, and a beautiful lady's, who holding hands with him, appeared. Due to the massive concentration of power, I quickly realized the person to be Lady Ananke, Primordial of Fate and Destiny. Every single one of us got down onto one knee and bowed, which we had only done for Lady Chaos.

" Hey ! You did not bow to me ! " Lord Chronos childishly protested, to which Lady Ananke hit him on his head.

" You are being worse than Aether. " She scolded. Meanwhile, Lady Chaos happily jumped up and down, while giggling. " What ? Even I have a right to be happy that they bowed to me, don't I ? " She claimed when she got awkward looks. Smartly, no one choose to comment.

" By the way, I am here to take Percy and the others to . . . " Lord Chronos began.

" WAIT ! "

I turned to look at the protester, and it would be an understatement was surprised to see my auburn haired daughter instead.

**Multiple 2nd Person's P.O.V.**

When Annabeth first heard the protest, she wondered who would be dumb enough to protest to TWO, not one, but TWO extremely powerful primordials. " Not even Seaweed Brain would do that, would he ? " she thought.

Then, she turned to look at the protester.

She was astonished to learn that it was Artemis ( She had no need to bother with titles, now that she was a goddess ) who did that.

" I need to talk to Percy for a small duration. After this, you may take him. "

" Forgive me, but that is not quite . . . " began Lord Chronos ( He was an elder primordial, a protogenoi, after all. He deserved the title ) till Artemis gave him so cold a stare that he unknowingly flinched.

" Let her speak to him, Chrony dear. There is no problem, child. You may do as you want. " Lady Ananke, quite unaffected by the stare, mostly because she was not the target of it, spoke to Artemis.

" Thank you, My Lady. " Said Artemis, bowing again. She gestured Percy to join her near the forest built in her honour, he nodding in turn, and disappeared with a flash. Annabeth reflexively turned her eyes away, forgetting her now – immortal status. Due to her hubris, her mind had known not to address the goddess with her titles, but forgotten to let her eyes look straight despite she not burning up due to that.

Apollo also, for some reason got up, and said " I need to have a small talk with a certain person ", and he too flashed away. This time, Annabeth did not move her eyes, and saw with wonder how handsome his true form was. Apollo saw that, and winked. Annabeth simply rolled her eyes.

Unknowingly, she felt the intention of looking at Percy, who turned into vapour and travelled off. Due to her new found abilities, she could trace Apollo being with Artemis, and Percy heading in the same direction.

She glanced at the faces of the others, and it seemed clear that most of the gods and demigods had not registered what had taken place. All except Aphrodite, who had a knowing look, and Silena and Piper, both of them having looks of awe. Annabeth wondered what the case was, but as she could find no solution, she let it go.

**Meanwhile, in Artemis' forest.**

" Dear sister, do reconsider your plan of telling him about your affections towards him. Yes, I do know about it, and that makes it the two of you Olympians. " Apollo whined.

" TWO ? Who else does ? " Artemis questioned, ignoring the 1st part.

" Well, Aphrodite does. But I doubt you need to worry, cause being he is more likely to be yours than Aphro's if he breaks up with Annabeth. Though, if he hurts even one millimetre of your heart, I am going to personally kill him like I got you to do with Orion, Heir of Chaos and all. "

" I doubt highly that you will even be able to actually harm him, leave alone killing. And stop lying about he choosing me over Aphrodite. Who would choose a maiden goddess over the goddess of love ? And I don't think he would willingly do anything to me. "

" Of course. His fatal flaw is personal loyalty, and you are among the 12 people he would never harm unless it was to save you from some bigger harm. And no, they aren't the Olympians. Also, I can't lie. I am the god of truth, remember ? "

" Of course you can lie. Otherwise, why would you call me 'Lil Sis when I am elder ? "

" Cause, you are shorter than me, little in your standard form, and my sister. So technically, I am not lying. Also, Percy is coming this way. I need to go now." Saying this, the Sun God teleported away, leaving his sister alone.

" While Artemis was looking around, she sensed a powerful presence in the air. " So Percy's using vapour travel, is he ? Why don't I pin him down and trap him in a bottle ? It shall be fun ! "

While Percy was only one metre away, she summoned a very cold bottle, locked down on him, and shot towards the oblivious hero, closing the bottle's neck when his whole body was inside. She couldn't let his leg or so get cut off, could she, if he suddenly turned into human form. It would take months to heal.

Due to the cool surroundings, Percy felt his body turn into water, so he permitted the transformation. Suddenly, he found himself in an enclosed cage that turned out to be a jar, held in the hands of Artemis. " So it is she who trapped me ? I will need to escape while making sure she is not harmed. Instead of using hardened water or ice, why don't I use Aunt Hestia's flames to break this jar ? After that I shall, using mother's powers, make myself invisible, and cloak my aura through the blessing of Lady Chaos ? "

Saying this, he converted himself into flame, but instead of cracking the jar like he expected, he was dropped onto the ground, making shrapnel fly. He created a shield like cover in Silver – with – black linings made of pure energy; a skill he gained from Chaos, which completely surrounded Artemis, and teleported off into the sky using his new godly powers, became invisible, removed the shield on Artemis and just so that he could show off and freak her out , transformed into her, a trick of Hera. This had quite the wrong effect.

Artemis attacked Percy, blasting him with silver energy, calling him an imposter, till he turned back into his original form and fell, as he wasn't in any intention to attack, right onto her chest, slipping due to a banana skin below him, which he was sure Artemis had placed.

" Forgive me, Lady Artemis. I had no intention to land there, just that I slipped off that banana skin. " Percy rattled off an apology.

Artemis gave a small laugh, a practical giggle. It sounded beautiful, like the ringing jingle of softly played bells. " One, you have no need to call me by the title ' Lady ' as you are also a god now. Two, I shall not turn you into a Jackalope or a stag or anything else, as it was, to be truthful not your fault. By the Way, nice transformation out there, and brilliant escape. I was fooled for quite sometime, thinking you to be an impostor. " Said a blushing Artemis.

Percy was feeling really suspicious right now. He swept his sword's hilt from Artemis' feet, and when she jumped up, he went behind her, his chest touching her back, their thighs touching, one of his legs interlocking hers and the other's knee pushing on her holding both her hands by her waist, his one hand near her neck, and questioned, " What have you done to Lady Artemis ? "

Though Artemis felt flattered at his over protectiveness, and would have loved staying in the same position for ever, in his calming embrace, she couldn't. Plus, Lady Ananke, who Artemis respected for being such a great female, was waiting. She did not care about Lord Chronos, because after all, despite all his powers, he was just a male.

She decided to question Percy on his suspicions, as there was no reason she knew for him to suspect she was an impostor. She began by asking him, " And why do you need to think so ? "

" Well, for one, why would Lady Artemis want to catch me when in vapour form. I dispelled that thought previously, though it struck again into my mind after sometime. " He said before stopping, making a black dome cover the two of them by waving his hand around Anaklusmos.

Looking at her astonished expression, he explained. " As there are always rifts in time and space due to there interactions, often hostile, a person who can use the benefit of these can make a shield that shall prevent the interference of space, making it impossible for a person to touch, see, and hear those who are inside the shield. Also, the intruder can't teleport in, unless and until he or she is a master about the rifts of time and space, which is exceedingly rare. This is because, as the person has neither visualised the place nor used it, he or she can't imagine their destination, or vapour, fire and shadow travel in, cause this place won't exactly exist to travel into. Plus, due to the rift go time, time does not pass inside the shield, and the maker can stay in for aeons and not a second shall pass outside."

" Oh Gods . . . People call you dumb, and your explanations are worse than Athena's. I swear my head hasn't ached more from a talk. "

" Nice move if you are an impostor . . . Hey ! I can't be too sure after all I have seen, can I ? Mother, along with a few primordials, can't be the only person who would be able to prevent me from seeing through their metamorphosis." He responded, seeing the look Artemis had on her face.

" To finish what I was talking about, Point no.2 would be, though Lady Artemis would always prefer ranged combat, she is proud of her ability to protect herself, and if she thought I was an impostor while using my metamorphosis, she would have shot at me calmly and silently. Most of all, if you are Lady Artemis, I wouldn't be holding you in this position, as I would have already been a jackalope, or dead, while you would have escaped, disposing off my body, or would have been torturing me. At least, you would have already escaped, teleporting off. "

She, to prove Percy wrong, pretended to flip back on the side where Percy had intertwined her leg with his own. Percy, as expected, let her fall, while placing his sword near her neck, and twisting his body and leg in a format that they wouldn't break due to the impact of Artemis' fall. Artemis, using the opportunity of Percy's leaving her other leg open, kicked Percy onto his face twice, causing him to instinctively leave her hands to defend. She punched him in his stomach forcing him to bend, while freeing her other leg and kicking both of them onto Percy's chest, performing a 360 degree flip and landing on one knee, pushing Percy back before turning him into a Jackalope, enjoying the look of bewilderment and discombobulation on his face.

" What do you have to say now ", she asked Jackalope - Percy, who was unsuccessfully trying to escape from the cage he had made, to no avail. " Still think me to be an impostor ? " She asked, laughing, turning him back to a human.

" F . . . For . . . G . . . Give Me, My . . . Lady, " He stammered, finding his voice back, falling onto his knees instantly. " I did not recognise you . . . But why didn't you teleport away ? "

" Actually, whenever we are attached to any certain object, or a part of us is, including our clothes, we can't teleport without leaving that part attached behind or taking the thing attaching us along. Now, as It would be of no use taking you along as I can't teleport out of this cage, it would be even worse leaving something behind, as in this case the ' it ' would be my clothes, and I . . . " explained Lady Artemis, a bit hastily, thinking about the consequences.

" You would find a way to kill me, Heir of Chaos or not, which mother Hera would be quite displeased about. "

" Perfect ! Someone understands ! " She said gleefully, happily clapping her hands. " As for the matter of whose relevance I brought you here, I wanted to ask you if you could, um " she began, more seriously. " Get me a chance to meet Zoë again. " She squeaked.

" That's all ? " Percy questioned.

" No, actually, why don't we eat something before ? " Artemis asked.

" Uh . . . Sure. " said Percy, a bit confused at this demand, about to summon food when suddenly a basket full of fresh wild strawberries appeared right in front of him. Seeing his surprise, Artemis asked teasingly, " Did you feel that only Aunt Hestia and her champions, along with a few handful Vestal Virgins, can summon food? "

Artemis popped a few strawberries into her mouth, Percy doing the same after Artemis offered him some.

" So, the thing I wished to tell you is, well . . . The last person I allowed this close was Orion, and look what he turned out to be. Thus when I saw you, and found you to be a fellow son of Poseidon, I immediately believed that you were his rebirth. But when you did a few acts, such as acknowledging that you won't be able to defeat Atlas and instead of fighting him, you rather took the sky from under me, or treated the hunters with respect and never boasted of your accomplishments, I found you to be different, doing things that bastard would have never done. And thus, I have, well, how to explain . . . " Spoke Artemis, scratching her head before leaning forward, and crushing her lips onto Percy.

Previously, Percy was to shocked to respond, but then realising that ignorance and not responding would result in him to become a jackalope, he responded.

Artemis was savouring this moment, Percy tasting of saltwater, sweet smelling ocean flowers she only once got a chance to smell before, and a delicious combination of foods which Artemis presumed came from being a champion of Hestia. Warmth was spreading through her whole body, removing the cold she never even realised she had been feeling. She pressed her body against his, leaning onto her, with his one hand around her waist and the other on her spine.

Percy, meanwhile, was tasting the wild, literally, the while wilderness, on Artemis' lips. Delicious strawberries, cinnamon, multiple berries, mint, and a hundred more things. In his mind, though, he was screaming at himself for kissing a man - hating Olympian Goddess of the Hunt, Patron of Maidens, and a multiple more things. Still, he couldn't bring himself to break away. She was fully leaning onto him now, making him fall with her on top of his body.

Suddenly, Artemis seemed to have realised what she had just been doing, and got off, shrugging the dirt off her pants. She offered Percy a hand, which he gratefully took, before being told, " That so didn't happen. "

" Definitely, Annabeth shall kill me if it does. " He agreed.

" Actually, I am sorry for doing this, but you are, after all, the 1st male I have had any true affection for. I hope you understand. " She said about to walk away, to which he complied by opening the cage.

" On second thoughts, I might as well wipe your memories . . . " Artemis said, her mouth forming a small smirk.

* * *

" . . . And so, she asked me if I could get her to meet her hunters like Zoë that were already deceased, now that I am the heir of Chaos. Also, we ate a few strawberries, which Lady Artemis summoned. " Percy explained, still suffering from the mind wife by Artemis.

" I didn't know that Artemis could summon food. " Annabeth spoke, seemingly a bit surprised.

" Neither did I, till she did do so. The strawberries were quite delicious. By the way, I think Time and Fate are expecting us. " Percy replied, before walking to Lady Chaos, kissing her hand, and thanking her for coming. She blushed, giggled a bit, hugged Percy, and slapped him saying, " Stop calling me from that title. It makes me feel old ! " she whined.

" But mother, you are the oldest being to . . . " Began Chronos, till Ananke shut him up, effectively, with a glare.

" By mother. We need to go now. " Spoke Ananke, force - teleporting the seven except Percy who was already nearby towards her.

Chaos, without assuming her true form, that would have burned through the whole Earth, Gods and so included, not counting the protogenoi, teleported with an absolutely black flash. No one knew why, but Artemis suddenly seemed very pleased.

" We should be going soon. " Ananke commented, wishing everyone goodbye, giving Artemis a knowing smile, and dragging Chronos and the seven into a swirling portal.

Artemis was reflecting on her chat with Lady Chaos, that took place telepathically.

_Artemis had been thinking about the talk and time she and Percy had shared, when suddenly she got a telepathic comment from Lady Chaos, who spoke " So you've got crush on my heir, eh ? " Shocked, Artemis was about to ask how she knew about this, when Lady Chaos replied. " I have to keep a watch on my heir, don't I ? " " You mean you saw . . . " " Yup ! I saw everything. " She spoke, giving what must have been the mental equivalent of a smirk." And so did Ananke. By the way, I am really pleased that my heir has someone truly caring for him. It feels nice to know this. Thus, you have my full blessing."  
_

_Artemis was quite pleased to hear this, till she remembered Annabeth, the current girlfriend of Percy. She was about to question Lady Chaos in regard to this, when she replied - " The daughter of Athena has a different fate written for her, consisting of your younger brother Apollo, too. She shall need to go through a lot of hardships before she reaches her goal, though the exact happenings are changeable, and thus not even Ananke can tell us about them. Plus, he is madly in love with you, but your reputation and men - swearing off, added to the fact that his fatal flaw is personal loyalty, his mind does not manage to imagine that fact that Annabeth is not his soul mate, you are. And one dy, he will be yours. Forever yours. "_

_To say Artemis was shocked ( No Pun Intended, she is, although technically a demigod, abstract of Zeus - Like powers. ) would be calling Ares a __violent person, instead of the blood - thirsty, life siphoning, war loving moron he was. But rather than being wrongly shocked, she was pleased. Pleased that someday, Percy would belong to her, and no one else . . ._

_" By the way, I need to go, child. Enjoy ! " came the last transmit ion from Lady Chaos, as Artemis smiled, unknowingly shocking her fellow Olympians._

* * *

" Listen up, all of you. You are now in the past, when the war has just been won against that foolish so-called namesake of mine, who adopted my powers. The gods don't know that in the future, the two camps have merged. Also, many gods shall act weirdly if they learn that you are the son of Hera, adopted, non the least, and Heir of Chaos, Prince of the Universe, and so. I hope these people don't, too, believe me to be Kronos, like you did. I didn't expect that from you though, having been met mom, and being blessed by her. " Droned Chronos, the last part direct to Percy, who was being jealously looked at, by Jason, Leo, and oddly, Chronos too.

" Stop bullying him simply because you are jealous ! " Ananke scolded. " Don't mind him Percy, but he is always like this. Now, you are going to be appearing at a time when the cleaning up of an Olympus Party will have finished, so expect to hear the everyday scandals and so Aether always tells me about. Also, we need to show our faces and our power's release, and so do you, Percy, so that these fools believe that we are primordials, and you are not lying when you call yourself the Heir of Chaos. And tell them about how Gaea was manipulated, it not really being her fault that she turned ' evil ' and tried to kill you all. Or otherwise they shall act as cowards and paranoid morons. We shall be teleporting your past forms nearby, wiping the memory of their's after this all is over, to prevent a temporal apocalypse. "

" How can this cause an apocalypse to take place ? " Leo piped in.

" Actually, time is a massive number of strings and lines intertwined together. Like in a guitar, but with multiple strings. If you play the wrong one, the whole tune goes wrong. Thus, the song crashes down. In the same way, if a major event in someone's life is changed due to temporal activity drastically, time shall forcefully backfire, causing a big twist. If the activities leading and taking place after the twist change due to losing sync, the whole thing goes wrong. As time is everywhere, and each string is connected, largely or in a small proportion with the other ones, a single twist causes other trails to start going wrong too, making the whole pattern of time wrong. Due to this, space shall collapse on itself because space requires the rifts with time to hold it together, and visa - versa. Due to this collapse, all forms of space and matter shall start breaking down and explode, causing destruction of everything created, thus termed an apocalypse. " Percy rattled. **(A/N: Not to be smug or anything, but I am 13 years old, and this theory has, I swear on the River Styx, been formed by me alone, and not copied from any other place. Yup. I am Epic . . . ATHENA STYLE ! ! ! )**

" I never expected you to be so smart. " Annabeth spoke, awe and surprise clear in what she spoke.

" Being a champion of Chaos has it's perks. " Percy informed.

" Great. Now we have two complicated greeks, and two boring I - Know - It - All's. " Muttered Frank, referring tiredly to the two and Leo.

Hazel and Piper laughed, Hazel giving a peck on Frank's cheek.

" Why can't you be so romantic ? " Ananke whirled onto an astonished Chronos, who shrugged.

" Do you need to me to charm him into falling madly in love with you ? " Asked Piper, mischievously.

" Oh Sure ! " Clapped a pleased Ananke, dictating directions and commands of what she wished Piper to order Chronos to do. Jason, Percy and Frank were solemnly wishing Chronos best of luck, Leo tinkering with a few objects to make a weird gun. He shot it in a certain spot on Piper's head, distracting her. " We need to go . . . And you are all so busy wasting time. Heh Heh . . . Time ! " He complained, before having a fit of giggles.

Chronos swiped his hand, creating a hole that leaded to the Olympus throne room.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gods in the past, at Olympus, were again fighting with each other, when a swirling vortex appeared and a few people dropped out. Six of them had an aura equivalent of a powerful minor god or goddess, almost as much as one of the weaker Olympians. The other three each had an aura so gigantic and strong, that not even the Big Three's aura added, along with one of the Elder Titans could match up to it. The aura matched Gaea herself when not in true form, and it was evident that they were restraining themselves as to not to burn up the Olympians.

Every single Olympian, except Hestia, got down onto one knee, bending their heads, as they did not want to anger someone strong enough to match Gaea's aura. Hestia, though, hugged one of them, a beautiful female with a whitish - golden hue coming out of her skin, and two deep orange and white eyes that seemed have looked and sighted everything, knowing all there was in the universe to know and not to. They had a great contrast with her lush brown hair. Her lips seemed to be almost green. She wore a himation, that had orange and red shading, over a white chiton. There were two slits for wings woven by a constantly colour changing string, going from Obsidian Black to Oceanic Green to Sky Blue to Moon Silver, and so.

" Lady Ananke. Which Era did you just come from ? And why do I get the effect that I know who this, ( gesturing to Percy ) is , along with whom the other five people you've brought along are ? And how are you, Lord Chronos ? " Hestia asked the female, before turning to the male standing beside who was presumably Lady Ananke, Primordial of Destiny and Inevitability.

" Kronos ! How are you out of Tartarus ? I thought you're soul was too shattered to heal . . . " Zeus said, picking up his Master Bolt and attempting to throw it at the individual.

Key word : Attempted. The would - be victim swiped his hand, freezing time where Zeus was, something not even Kronos had been able to do. " I hate it when people confuse me with that fool of a titan. " He announced to no one in particular. " As for your previous question, we come from about a year in the future, where you, due to a ' SMALL ' misunderstanding, were going to call on a war onto me. "

This male had a golden hue coming out of his skin, with a mixture of weird black - white hair, and a long beard, that looked like a mane. He was wearing a cloak that was pure black in colour, and reached to his knees. His eyes looked like they were literally a clock, golden in colour. His face kept gaining holographic effects, sometimes turning into a lion's, sometimes a boar's, and normally staying a human's. His wings were literally strings of time woven into a shape.

" By the way, Athena, in case you are going to question me on how my self in this timeline shall be reacting and how space is able to hold onto itself when two Time Primordials of the same person are present, well . . . "

" . . . Protogenoi and Primordials are quite immune to the effects of Time's crossing, due to which a physical form of a Protogenoi, so strong it needs lot of rest and loads of skill to maintain without destroying the world, can't appear in two different timelines, as time doesn't exist for them at all, being immune to fading, going into the Void, etc. until and unless Lord Void himself absorbs them and throws them into himself. He gains power from the faded, you know. As time doesn't exist for them, there immobile form is always there but the physical mobile form only appears when they are waking or woken up. Thus, there will be no consequences like two forms of a god through timelines using there powers that previously balanced with each other. " The last figure replied.

This last person had superbly spiked messy jet black hair, with a lean, fit and muscle packed body, not the Heracles - Type bursting muscles but the other, thinner but better looking ones. His shirt clung onto his chest, displaying the 8 packs adorning his abdomen and chest. He had a light bronze tan, making his skin glow. His eyes were as deep as the sea, a beautifull shade of sea green with golden brown slashes, but with black rings in them that when looked into displayed the whole universe.

He was a familiar face, the first to be recognised before the Olympians managed to know the others.

He was . . .

" Perseus Jackson ? "

* * *

" For official introductions, " spoke Percy in the end after the rest had finished, along with explaining that they all knew each other, " I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Adopted by Hera . . . "

Zeus suddenly interrupted, his bolt crackling with electricity, and stood up, anger evident on his face. He spoke in a loud tone " How dare you adopt a son without my permission ! " , it being more of a command and warning rather than a question, he glowing with a sky blue aura.

Percy's face and eyes got serious, his body releasing waves of extremely powerful aura. " Don't talk to her in this manner. "

Hera, to avoid any conflict, countered Zeus. " Stop being a hypocrite. You have had at least a hundred demigods with mortals, not to mention the ones with nymphs and other goddesses and deities. Who are you to question me for ADOPTING a son, that too in the future. "

Zeus was about to retort, not seeing the expression on Percy's face, when his son Jason warned. " If I were you, father, I wouldn't anger Percy any more. "

" Yup ! " Leo piped in. " He has retrieved the Master Bolt, Helm of Darkness, Lord Hades' new sword, defeated Ares at the age of twelve, defeated two elder titans, destroyed countless monsters, helped a Hekatonkheire kill Kampe, killed the Minotaur, Medusa, a Fury, Procrustes, the Clazmonian Sow, Antaeus, the two other Gorgons, Polybotes, Ephialtes, Gration, Arachne and made Gaea sleep. Did I mention that he defeated a primordial goddess called Akhlys, clashed against Kronos thrice, and escaped both Tartarus and River Styx ? "

" I should kill him. He is too big a threat for Olympus. " Zeus spoke, declaring it in a manner that showed his opinion was correct.

" You can't, I am immortal. As I was saying, I am also the Champion of Hestia, and Heir of Chaos . . . " began Percy, only to be interrupted again.

" Wait. When did Hestia become your patron ? And how did you become immortal ? As far as I remember, you declined our offer. " Asked Demeter, no longer eating her cereal.

" Also, are you talking about Creator of The Universe Chaos ? " Put in Athena.

" Well, after defeating Gaea, who rose from her sleep at the same intervals as before in the Gigantomachy 1, you offered all of the seven, as well as Nico di Angelo, Rachel Dare and ReynaAvila Ramírez-Arellano, godhood and one wish. I asked for Hestia and Hades' long over due proclamation as Olympians. As for how I was adopted by Hera and how I became Heir to Chaos and Champion of Hestia, I will explain it later on. And yes, I am talking about Lady Chaos, creator of the universe. She is a bit childish though. She explained how it wasn't quite Gaea's fault that she went all super dangerous and onto killer instinct, but rather, she was being influenced by that stupid son of her, who is weirdly my Grandfather. " Percy answered.

" Why did you reinstate my throne ? " asked Hestia.

" Your being an Olympian was long overdue. All I did was get back the rights of the greatest child of Kronos and Rhea, who is smarter than Athena, braver than Zeus, as strong as Poseidon, as just as Hades, a better archer than Artemis, more skilled in healing than Apollo, as essentially calming as Hera, a better artist than Hephaestus, more proficient in weapon usage than Ares, more skilled in disguises and faster than Hermes, and the 1st and last Olympian. A lady, whose power would qualify her as the 19th primordial, after the original three being Lady Chaos, Lord Void and Order. " The room became significantly colder when Percy said the last name, but he released a black wave which removed this cold.

The others tried absorbing the information, though did not dare comment seeing the glare Percy was sending their way, while making a small water monkey that hopped around till it went near Hermes and Apollo. Both of these, displaying their childishness, started chasing it.

" Boys. " Artemis muttered.

Suddenly, the monkey jumped into the air onto Hermes head. Apollo went to catch it, but failed miserably, releasing a blast of energy at Artemis who in surprise shot an arrow towards Leo. Leo was juggling balls of fire, which flew into the air and started falling, aimed at Piper and Frank. Piper jumped at Jason to save her, who in turn shot a bad - aimed lightning bolt at Zeus. Zeus went to catch it, but leapt in fear seeing iguana - Frank. He landed near Poseidon, who shot a blast of ice - cold seawater at him. This blast hit Athena, and they began bickering.

Right when Hestia was going to go calm down Artemis, who was hitting Apollo with arrows while he pranced around the throne room, after absorbing Leo' fire into the hearth, a book fell in front of her. Seeing it, everyone stopped what ever they were doing and peered at it. The monkey opened the cover, dragged Apollo and Hermes near it, and hopped onto Apollo's shoulder.

" Hey ! There is a note attached ! " Hermes said. The tossed it to Athena, who rolled her eyes before reading it.

" _This book contains somethings which you need to know. Please read it carefully. We will send the current timeline's members of the seven after the first chapter is finished. _

_Please don't scare them._

_Love, Ananke and my grumpy husband, who thanks to Piper, a dear girl, is being romantic. " _Read out Athena.

Zeus picked up the book, and asked; " Who shall read ? "

Apollo raised his hand, and taking the book, began.

**Hazel 1 **

" How many Hazels are there ? " Asked Hermes.

" I think it refers to the first chapter of Hazel's point of view. " Said Athena.

**During the third attack, I almost ate a boulder. **

" Doesn't taste good. " Zeus shivered , as if he was remembering a bad memory.

" Boulders are rich in minerals, making them ideal for growing crops on if you are a god. Otherwise, they are not at all beneficial. " Demeter spoke.

" When did you eat one ? " Hera asked inquisitively.

" Typhoon . . . " Zeus shuddered, as if this answered everything.

Athena, Hephaestus and Dionysus did the same, while Poseidon gave a high five to the monkey with a smug smile on his face.

**I was peering through the fog, wondering how it could be so difficult to fly across one stupid mountain range,**

" How is it so difficult ? " Asked Apollo, pausing from his reading.

" It can be possible if there is godly interference, or if the Ourae are against you. " Athena replied.

" So how is that a problem ? " Asked Aphrodite, a blank look on her face. " All you need to do is charm speak them to go away. "

" Not everyone has the ability, do they, Aphro ? " Said Hermes, slapping his head.

**when the alarm bells sounded.**

Hephaestus created a mechanical bell out of a few scraps of paper, and rang it.

**' Hard to port ! ' **

" He needs to improve his ship language. " Percy muttered.

" I agree. " Leo spoke up from making a little monkey of celestial bronze, tools and nuts. This monkey started playing with Percy's water monkey. Hephaestus looked proudly at his son.

**Nico yelled from the foremast of the flying ship.**

" Hey ! The _Argo II _ isn't a plying ship ! It is a . . . " protested Leo.

" Ship that flies. " Helpfully provided Piper.

" Or a Plane that sails. " Spoke Jason.

" Or an anti - earth elemental traveller. " Said Hermes, rather proudly.

" The correct term would be a helicarrier. " Said Athena and Annabeth, both at the same time.

" Thats it ! Thank you Lady Athena, Annabeth. " Said Leo, muttering the term Helicarrier again and again to himself.

**Back at the helm, Leo yanked the wheel. The _Argo II _veered left, its aerial oars slashing through the clouds like rows of knives.**

" Awesome ! ! ! " Said Apollo and Hermes, Leo looking on proudly with a smug expression.

**I made the mistake of looking over the rail.**

" Why did you do so ? You could have got hurt. " Frank asked, his voice full of concern.

" Don't worry, I wasn't harmed. " Hazel reassured.

" YOUNG LOVE ! ! ! " Aphrodite squealed.

**A dark spherical shape hurtled towards me. I thought, _Why is the moon coming at us ? _**

" Yes sister, why were you going at them ? " Apollo asked.

Artemis pointed a shrapnel and explosion arrow at Apollo's manhood, and threatened. " If you stop reading the chapter before it is finished, this goes through. "

Apollo, though the god of healing, knew how long it took for this certain piece of the male body to be completely healed, and fearfully began rattling off.

**Then I yelped and hit the deck. The huge rock passed so close overhead it blew her hair out of her face.**

_**CRACK!**_

**The foremast collapsed - sail, spars and Nico all crashing to the deck.**

" That was funny. " Leo mused to himself.

**The boulder roughly the size of a pickup truck, **

Dionysus, in his sleep, made the noise of one. He woke up with a yelp of pain and no demigod children for the next decade or more.

**tumbled off into the fog like it had important business else where.**

" It probably did " thought many people, but didn't dare speak to escape Artemis' anger.

**'Nico!' I scrambled over to him as Leo brought the ship level. **

"**I'm fine," Nico muttered, kicking folds of canvas off his legs. **

**I helped him up, and we stumbled to the bow. I peeked over more carefully this time. The clouds parted just long enough to reveal the top of the mountain below us : a spearhead of black rock jutting from mossy green slopes. Standing at the summit was a mountain god—one of the _numina montanum_, Jason had called them. Or _ourae_, in Greek. Whatever you called them, they were nasty.**

**"** They always are. " Muttered Artemis, remembering a certain hut of her's.

** Like the others they had faced, this one wore a simple white tunic over skin as rough and dark as basalt. He was about twenty feet tall and extremely muscular, with a flowing white beard, scraggly hair, and a wild look in his eyes, like a crazy hermit. **

" More like a Zeus on steroids, drunk and having not shaved for 2 years. " Said Hera.

Zeus glowered at her, till he saw Percy's warning glance.

**He bellowed something I didn't understand, but it obviously wasn't welcoming. With his bare hands, he pried another chunk of rock from his mountain and began shaping it into a ball.**

**The scene disappeared in the fog, but when the mountain god bellowed again, other numina answered in the distance, their voices echoing through the valleys.**

" Maybe they were dancing and singing due to their shot. " said Poseidon.

**"Stupid rock gods!" Leo yelled from the helm. "That's the third time I've had to replace that mast! You think they grow on trees?"**

" Masts are from trees. " Said a confused Demeter.

**Nico frowned. "Masts are from trees."**

" Great. Now I am thinking like a death spawn. " Whined Demeter.

Multiple people laughed, till Demeter sent a glare their way.

** "That's not the point!" Leo snatched up one of his controls, rigged from a Nintendo Wii stick, and spun it in a circle. A few feet away, a trapdoor opened in the deck. A Celestial bronze cannon rose. I just had time to cover her ears before it discharged into the sky, spraying a dozen metal spheres that trailed green fire. The spheres grew spikes in midair, like helicopter blades, and hurtled away into the fog.**

" AWESOME ! ! ! " Said Ares, pleased that the topic changed to a fight, along Hermes, Apollo, Zeus and Poseidon.

As two of the Big Three were include, Artemis restrained herself from shooting at their manhood.

" I know, right ? " Said an excited Leo, who went on to talk about his various weapon's arsenal.

Percy caught the two arrows aimed at Leo, and nudged him to transfer that info mentally.

As Leo complied, the males mentioned above started giggling like maniacs.

" Males. " Said Artemis.

" Tell me about it. " agreed Hera. Apollo finally sarted reading again.

** A moment later, a series of explosions crackled across the mountains, followed by the outraged roars of mountain gods.**

" Ha ! Take that, stupid rock piles ! " Said Ares.

**"Ha!" Leo yelled.**

** Unfortunately, I guessed, judging from their last two encounters, Leo's newest weapon had only annoyed the _numina_.**

** Another boulder whistled through the air off to their starboard side.**

** Nico yelled, "Get us out of here!"**

" Yes , Get us out of here ! " said Hermes.

**Leo muttered some unflattering comments about numina, but he turned the wheel. The engines hummed. Magical rigging lashed itself tight, and the ship tacked to port. The Argo II picked up speed, retreating northwest, as they'd been doing for the past two days. **

**I didn't relax until we were out of the mountains. The fog cleared. Below us, morning sunlight illuminated the Italian countryside—rolling green hills and golden fields not too different from those in Northern California.**

" I like Italy. " Said Demeter, imagining the beautiful grain fields, and how the sun rays illuminated the crops.

** I could almost imagine she was sailing home to Camp Jupiter.**

Frank and Jason dreamily looked on, nodding.

**The thought weighed on my chest. Camp Jupiter had only been my home for nine months, since Nico had brought me back from the Underworld. But I missed it more than my birthplace of New Orleans, and _definitely_ more than Alaska, where I'd died back in 1942.**

** I missed my bunk in the Fifth Cohort barracks. I missed dinners in the mess hall, with wind spirits whisking platters through the air and legionnaires joking about the war games.**

" That is fun. " Percy remarked.

" Hey ! " Apollo whined. " You didn't shoot an arrow on him ! "

" What is the use ? He will simply catch i, and Artemis will have wasted one more arrow. " Said an envious Hermes, referring to his speed.

** I wanted to wander the streets of New Rome, holding hands with Frank Zhang. I wanted to experience just being a regular girl for once, with an actual sweet, caring boyfriend.**

" Ahh . . . Finally something I can relate to. " Dreamed Aphrodite.

** Most of all, I wanted to feel safe. I was tired of being scared and worried all the time.**

The other demigods nodded their heads.

** I stood on the quarterdeck as Nico picked mast splinters out of his arms and Leo punched buttons on the ship's console. **

**"Well, that was sucktastic," **

" I don't think their is such a word . . . " Droned Athena.

" Actually, he is just giving the word SUCK a hyperbole. " Calmly explained Poseidon.

Athena looked at him, shocked that he knew about these words.

**Leo said. "Should I wake the others?" **

**I was tempted to say yes, but the other crew members had taken the night shift and had earned their rest. They were exhausted from defending the ship. Every few hours, it seemed, some Roman monster had decided the Argo II looked like a tasty treat.**

" Like Candy ! " Said an exited Hermes.

" My son's ship is not like candy. " Countered Hephaestus.

" Hermes made a mint box of Hercules Busts Heads Special Edition appear, and began eating them.

" Me too, Me too. " Spoke Zeus, taking one from that box.

**A few weeks ago, I wouldn't have believed that anyone could sleep through a numina attack, but now I imagined my friends were still snoring away belowdecks. Whenever I got a chance to crash, I slept like a coma patient. **

**"They need rest," I said. "We'll have to figure out another way on our own."**

**"Huh." Leo scowled at his monitor. In his tattered work shirt and grease-splattered jeans, he looked like he'd just lost a wrestling match with a locomotive.**

" Like in Real Steel ! " said Ares.

" You've seen the movie ? " Asked Hephaestus.

They two began discussing on the movie, the first time they had done anything like this in a long long time.

** Ever since our friends Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus, Leo had been working almost nonstop. He'd been acting angrier and even more driven than usual.**

" Poor Leo . . . " Said Hephaestus.

** I worried about him. But part of me was relieved by the change. Whenever Leo smiled and joked, he looked too much like Sammy, his great-grandfather…my first boyfriend, back in 1942.**

**Ugh, why did my life have to be so complicated?**

" I know, right ? You are dating your nephew, who turns out to be older than you. You are back from the past, and are in a futuristic ship. " Agreed Aphrodite.

Everyone looked at her.

" What ? I can think, you know. " Defended Aphrodite.

** "Another way," Leo muttered. "Do you see one?"**

** On his monitor glowed a map of Italy. The Apennine Mountains ran down the middle of the boot- shaped country. A green dot for the Argo II blinked on the western side of the range, a few hundred miles north of Rome. Our path should have been simple. We needed to get to a place called Epirus in Greece and find an old temple called the House of Hades (or Pluto, as the Romans called him; or as I liked to think of him: the World's Worst Absent Father).**

" Actually, Hazel, he must have his reasons. It is most likely that he did so to prevent Zeus from killing you. " Consoled Hera, glaring at Zeus.

**To reach Epirus, all we had to do was go straight east—over the Apennines and across the Adriatic Sea. But it hadn't worked out that way. Each time we tried to cross the spine of Italy, the mountain gods attacked. **

**For the past two days we skirted north, hoping to find a safe pass, with no luck. The numina montanum were sons of Gaea, my least favorite goddess.**

" Actually, she was being manipulated. Not quite her fault. " Spoke Percy.

** That made them very determined enemies. The Argo II couldn't fly high enough to avoid their attacks; and even with all its defenses, the ship couldn't make it across the range without being smashed to pieces.**

** "It's our fault," I said. "Nico's and mine. The numina can sense us."**

** I glanced at my half brother. Since we'd rescued him from the giants, he'd started to regain his strength, but he was still painfully thin. His black shirt and jeans hung off his skeletal frame. Long dark hair framed his sunken eyes. His olive complexion had turned a sickly greenish white, like the color of tree sap.**

** In human years, he was barely fourteen, just a year older than me, but that didn't tell the whole story. Like me, Nico di Angelo was a demigod from another era. He radiated a kind of old energy —a melancholy that came from knowing he didn't belong in the modern world. **

**I hadn't known him very long, but I understood, even shared, his sadness. The children of Hades (Pluto—whichever) rarely had happy lives. **

" All thanks to my stupid husband. " Hera apologised.

All looked at her. After all, the proud queen of Olympus, Hera, never apologised.

**And judging from what Nico had told me the night before, our biggest challenge was yet to come when we reached the House of Hades—a challenge he'd implored me to keep secret from the others.**

" What is it ? " Pleaded Hermes.

" Spoilers . . . " Declared Percy.

**Nico gripped the hilt of his Stygian iron sword. "Earth spirits don't like children of the Underworld. That's true. We get under their skin—literally.**

" Pun intended. " Said Poseidon and Hermes.

** But I think the numina could sense this ship anyway. We're carrying the Athena Parthenos. That thing is like a magical beacon."**

** I shivered, thinking of the massive statue that took up most of the hold. We'd sacrificed so much saving it from the cavern under Rome; but we had no idea what to do with it. So far the only thing it seemed to be good for was alerting more monsters to their presence.**

" My statue has many more uses than that ! " Said Athena, offended.

" We know that know, my lady. " Said Hazel.

**Leo traced his finger down the map of Italy. "So crossing the mountains is out. Thing is, they go a long way in either direction." **

**"We could go by sea," I suggested. "Sail around the southern tip of Italy."**

**"That's a long way," Nico said. "Plus, we don't have…" His voice cracked. "You know…our sea expert, Percy."**

" What happened to you ? " Asked Athena.

" You'll know soon enough, I believe, Mom. " Said Annabeth, who had been silent in thought thinking about what could have possibly taken place between Artemis and Percy. Her Percy.

**The name hung in the air like an impending storm. **

**Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon…probably the demigod I admired most.**

" So do we. He is after all, strong enough to make an Olympian fade if he wants to. And some of them are so irritating, it shall be fun seeing this happen to them. " Said Leo.

Most Olympians gulped, except for Poseidon and Hera, looking at Percy in awe.

** He'd saved my life so many times on our quest to Alaska; but when he had needed my help in Rome, I'd failed him. **

" Come on now. You didn't fail me in any way. " Said Percy, ruffling Hazel's hair fondly.

**I'd watched, powerless, as he and Annabeth had plunged into that pit.**

" What pit ? " Asked Athena, suspiciously.

" Patience woman. They said we'd learn later on. Stay calm, will you ? " Spoke Poseidon.

Athena was about to argue, but decided against it.

**I took a deep breath. Percy and Annabeth were still alive. I knew that in my heart. I could still help them if I could get to the House of Hades, if I could survive the challenge Nico had warned me about … **

**"What about continuing north?" I asked. "There has to be a break in the mountains, or something."**

** Leo fiddled with the bronze Archimedes sphere that he'd installed on the console—his newest and most dangerous toy. **

" You found his sphere ? " Asked Hephaestus, proudly.

" Yup, dad. I'll tell you how telepathically, I don't want to trouble Percy into catching any more arrows. " Said Leo.

**Every time I looked at the thing, my mouth went dry. I worried that Leo would turn the wrong combination on the sphere and accidentally eject us all from the deck, or blow up the ship, or turn the Argo II into a giant toaster.**

" Toast ? " Asked Demeter. " Whole wheat is very good. It has grains in it, you know. " She explained.

**Fortunately, we got lucky. The sphere grew a camera lens and projected a 3-D image of the Apennine Mountains above the console.**

**"I dunno." Leo examined the hologram. "I don't see any good passes to the north. But I like that idea better than backtracking south. I'm done with Rome."**

** No one argued with that. Rome had not been a good experience.**

" Why ? What happen their ? " Asked Athena, again.

Instead of responding, Poseidon simply created a bar of ice around her face.

**"Whatever we do," Nico said, "we have to hurry. Every day that Annabeth and Percy are in Tartarus…" **

**He didn't need to finish. They had to hope Percy and Annabeth could survive long enough to find the Tartarus side of the Doors of Death. Then, assuming the Argo II could reach the House of Hades, we might be able to open the Doors on the mortal side, save our friends, and seal the entrance, stopping Gaea's forces from being reincarnated in the mortal world over and over. **

**Yes…nothing could go wrong with that plan.**

" Are you sure you're a daughter of Pluto ? You are as sarcastic as Perce hear. " Asked Apollo.

In response, Hazel summoned a jewel and through it at Apollo to catch.

**Nico scowled at the Italian countryside below them. "Maybe we should wake the others. This decision affects us all." **

**"No," I said. "We can find a solution." **

**I wasn't sure why I felt so strongly about it, but since leaving Rome, the crew had started to lose its cohesion. We'd been learning to work as a team. Then bam…their two most important members fell into Tartarus. Percy had been their backbone. He'd given them confidence as they sailed across the Atlantic and into the Mediterranean. As for Annabeth—she'd been the de facto leader of the quest. She'd recovered the Athena Parthenos single-handedly. She was the smartest of the seven, the one with the answers.**

" Thanks for your complements, Hazel, but each member was equally essential. " Annabeth assured.

** If I woke up the rest of the crew every time they had a problem, we'd just start arguing again, feeling more and more hopeless. **

**I had to make Percy and Annabeth proud of me. **

" I already am. " Reassured Percy.

**I had to take the initiative. I couldn't believe my only role in this quest would be what Nico had warned me of—removing the obstacle waiting for us in the House of Hades. I pushed the thought aside.**

**"We need some creative thinking," I said. "Another way to cross those mountains, or a way to hide ourselves from the numina." Nico sighed. "If I was on my own, I could shadow-travel. But that won't work for an entire ship. And honestly, I'm not sure I have the strength to even transport _myself_ anymore." **

**"I could maybe rig some kind of camouflage," Leo said, "like a smoke screen to hide us in the clouds." He didn't sound very enthusiastic.**

** I stared down at the rolling farmland, thinking about what lay beneath it—the realm of my father, lord of the Underworld. I'd only met Pluto once, and I hadn't even realized who he was. I certainly had never expected help from him—not when I was alive the first time, not during my time as a spirit in the Underworld, not since Nico had brought me back to the world of the living. **

**My dad's servant Thanatos, god of death, had suggested that Pluto might be doing me a favor by ignoring me. After all, I wasn't supposed to be alive. If Pluto took notice of me, he might have to return me to the land of the dead.**

" I don't think he'd do that. " Said Hera.

" He didn't. " Spoke up Hazel.

**Which meant calling on Pluto would be a very bad idea. And yet… **

**_Please, Dad,_ I found myself praying. _I have to find a way to your temple in Greece—the House of Hades. If you're down there, show me what to do._**

** At the edge of the horizon, a flicker of movement caught my eye—something small and beige racing across the fields at incredible speed, leaving a vapor trail like a plane's.**

" Isn't that . . . " Poseidon let the question hang.

" Yup. It's our son. " Said Demeter proudly.

**I couldn't believe it. I didn't dare hope, but it had to be…**

**"Arion."**

" Arion " Said Demeter, Apollo and Poseidon simultaneously.

**"What?" Nico asked. **

**Leo let out a happy whoop as the dust cloud got closer. "It's her horse, man! You missed that whole part. We haven't seen him since Kansas!"**

** I laughed—the first time I'd laughed in days. It felt so good to see my old friend. **

**About a mile to the north, the small beige dot circled a hill and stopped at the summit. He was difficult to make out, but when the horse reared and whinnied, the sound carried all the way to the Argo II. I had no doubt—it was Arion. **

**"We have to meet him," I said. "He's here to help."**

** "Yeah, okay." Leo scratched his head. "But, uh, we talked about not landing the ship on the ground anymore, remember? You know, with Gaea wanting to destroy us and all."**

" Evil woman. " Said Apollo.

** "Just get me close, and I'll use the rope ladder." My heart was pounding. "I think Arion wants to tell me something."**

" The Chapter is over. Lets wait for what Chronos and Lady Ananke said was to come. " Spoke Apollo.

* * *

**A/N : So then, how was the chapter ? Please review, or I am not publishing. Also, I would like to be given ideas for how Percy was adopted by Hera, and how he became Heir to Chaos. And idea for him becoming Champion of the Hearth is already finished. Thank you for reading. BTW, I am planning on a new fanfic, a Hades - Persephone one. Please tell me if I should do it or not. Thanks again.**

**Goodnight. **

**Random Author.**


End file.
